


Smile

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: His smile was like a drug to me.





	Smile

His smile was like a drug to me. So vital, yet so rare. So changing. It could be...

 

Amused. When he made a deduction and I let out an admiring comment.

 

Pained. When I got hurt during an investigation and he was trying to keep me awake.

 

Smug. Everytime Lestrade or Sally opened their mouth to say something.

 

Proud. Whenever Mycroft winced at the sound of his out of tune violin.

 

Blissful. Right after we kissed.

 

Pleased. That one time when Lestrade asked us why it took us so long to arrived at Scotland Yard.

 

But the only time I saw his tender smile was when he told me he loved me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wrote a long time go. English is not my first language, please be kind.


End file.
